Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to alignment devices and, more particularly, to devices for aligning an antenna with a satellite.
2. Description of the Invention Background
The advent of the television can be traced as far back to the end of the nineteenth century and beginning of the twentieth century. However, it wasn""t until 1923 and 1924, when Vladimir Kosma Zworkykin invented the iconoscope, a device that permitted pictures to be electronically broken down into hundreds of thousands of components for transmission, and the kinescope, a television signal receiver, did the concept of television become a reality. Zworkykin continued to improve those early inventions and television was reportedly first showcased to the world at the 1939 World""s Fair in New York, where regular broadcasting began.
Over the years, many improvements to televisions and devices and methods for transmitting and receiving television signals have been made. In the early days of television, signals were transmitted and received through the use of antennas. Signal strength and quality, however, were often dependent upon the geography of the land between the transmitting antenna and the receiving antenna. Although such transmission methods are still in use today, the use of satellites to transmit television signals is becoming more prevalent. Because satellite transmitted signals are not hampered by hills, trees, mountains. etc., such signals typically offer the viewer more viewing options and improved picture quality. Thus, many companies have found offering satellite television services to be very profitable and, therefore, it is anticipated that more and more satellites will be placed in orbit in the years to come. As additional satellites are added, more precise antenna/satellite alignment methods and apparatuses will be required.
Modem digital satellite communication systems typically employ a ground-based transmitter that beams an uplink signal to a satellite positioned in geosynchronous orbit. The satellite relays the signal back to ground-based receivers. Such systems permit the household or business subscribing to the system to receive audio, data and video signals directly from the satellite by means of a relatively small directional receiver antenna. Such antennas are commonly affixed to the roof or wall of the subscriber""s residence or mast located in the subscriber""s yard. A typical antenna constructed to received satellite signals comprises a dish-shaped receiver that has a support arm protruding outward from the front surface of the dish.
The support arm supports a low noise block amplifier with an integrated feed xe2x80x9cLNBFxe2x80x9d. The dish collects and focuses the satellite signal onto the LNBF which is connected, via cable, to the subscriber""s set top box.
To obtain an optimum signal, the antenna must be installed such that the centerline axis of the dish, also known as the xe2x80x9cbore sitexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpointing axisxe2x80x9d, is accurately aligned with the satellite. To align an antenna with a particular satellite, the installer must be provided with accurate positioning information for that particular satellite. For example, the installer must know the proper azimuth and elevation settings for the antenna. The azimuth setting is the compass direction that the antenna should be pointed relative to magnetic north. The elevation setting is the angle between the Earth and the satellite above the horizon. Many companies provide installers with alignment information that is specific to the geographical area in which the antenna is to be installed.
The ability to quickly and accurately align the centerline axis of antenna with a satellite is somewhat dependent upon the type of mounting arrangement employed to support the antenna and the skill of the installer. Prior antenna mounting arrangements typically comprise a mounting bracket that is directly affixed to the rear surface of the dish. The mounting bracket is then attached to a vertically oriented mast that is buried in the earth, mounted to a tree, or mounted to a portion of the subscriber""s residence or place of business. The mast is installed such that it is plumb (i.e., relatively perpendicular to the horizon). Thereafter, the installer must orient the antenna to the proper azimuth and elevation. These adjustments are typically made at the mounting bracket.
In an effort to automate the adjustment and positioning of an antenna, several different permanent motorized antenna mounts have been designed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,259 to Idler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,864 to Micklethwaite, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,182 to Chaffe disclose different motorized antenna positioners that are designed to be permanently affixed to an antenna. Those devices are not designed such that they can be used to orient an antenna and then removed therefrom in order that they can be used to orient another antenna.
Thus, there is a need for a portable antenna alignment device that can be attached to antenna to automatically position the antenna in a desired orientation and removed therefrom to enable the device to be used to position other antennas.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, there is provided a device for orienting an antenna that has a mounting bracket assembly that is attached to a mast. This embodiment of the device includes a motorized driver gear that is attachable to the antenna and a gear assembly that is attachable to the mast. When the motorized driver gear is attached to the antenna and the driven gear is attached to the mast, the driven gear is in meshing engagement with the driver gear.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a portable antenna alignment device for orienting an antenna that has a mounting bracket that is attached to a mast. This embodiment of the alignment device includes a motor and a clamping assembly that is attached to the motor for removably clamping the motor to a portion of the antenna. The device further includes a driver gear attached to the motor, a first gear assembly that has a first gear segment, and a second gear assembly that has a second gear segment. The second gear assembly is attachable to the first gear assembly to clamp a portion of the antenna mast therebetween such that the first and second gear segments form a driven gear about the mast for meshing engagement with the driver gear.
Another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method of orienting an antenna in a desired azimuth orientation that includes supporting a mast in a vertical orientation such that the mast is plumb and affixing a mounting bracket that is attached to the antenna to the mast. The mounting bracket has azimuth locking members that permit the antenna to be pivoted to a desired azimuth position when loosened and thereafter serve to retain the antenna in the desired azimuth position when the locking members are locked in position. The method further includes affixing a motor that has a driver gear to the antenna and affixing a driven gear to the mast such that the driven gear is in meshing engagement with the driven gear. Thereafter, the azimuth locking members are loosened to permit the antenna to be pivoted to a desired azimuth orientation. The motor is then powered to rotate the antenna to the desired azimuth position.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention comprises a method of orienting an antenna in a desired azimuth orientation that includes mounting a mast in a vertical orientation and affixing a mounting bracket that is attached to the antenna to the mast. The mounting bracket has azimuth locking members that permit the antenna to be pivoted to a desired azimuth position when loosened and thereafter serve to retain the antenna in the desired azimuth position when the locking members are locked in position. The method also includes clamping a motor having a driver gear to a portion of the mounting bracket and clamping a driven gear to the mast in meshing engagement with the driver gear. The azimuth locking members are loosened to permit the portion of the mounting bracket to which the motor is clamped to pivot about the mounting mast. The motor is then powered to pivot the portion of the mounting bracket to which the motor is clamped to a desired azimuth orientation. Thereafter, the azimuth locking members are locked to retain the antenna in the desired azimuth orientation. The motor is detached from the antenna and the driven gear is detached from the mast.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide devices and methods that can be used to orient an antenna in a desired azimuth orientation.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a device that has the above-mentioned attributes that is readily portable and that may be used to orient several antennas.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide methods of installing an orienting an antenna in a desired azimuth orientation that can be easily employed by a single installer.
Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the shortcomings of prior apparatuses and methods for orienting antennas for receiving satellite signals. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent as the following detailed description of the embodiments proceeds.